


Derry Jukebox [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Stephen King Jukebox [2]
Category: 11.22.63 (TV), Dreamcatcher (2003), IT (1990), IT - Stephen King, The Tommyknockers (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derry (Stephen King), Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gift Work, Humor, Inside jokes, Jukebox Vid, M/M, Multi, Romance, Song: Blue Moon (The Marcels), Song: I Only Have Eyes for You (The Flamingos), Song: Let's Twist Again (Chubby Checker), Song: Mr. Sandman (The Platters), Song: Rockin' Robin (Bobby Day), Stephen King Multiverse, The Simpsons References, a shitweasel definitely bites a guy's dick, some truly terrible content because Dreamcatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: A 1950s jukebox of minivids for Stephen King's works set in Derry, created as a birthday gift for my sister. Two and a half crackvids, one sincere and moving love story, and a lot of inside jokes.
Relationships: Henry Devlin/Gary "Jonesy" Jones, Sadie Dunhill/Jake Epping, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Series: Stephen King Jukebox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891726
Kudos: 2





	Derry Jukebox [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periru3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/gifts).



> Time stamps, if you want to skip to a specific part of the vid: _IT_ (1990) (0:10), _Dreamcatcher_ (1:14), _11.22.63_ (1:59), bird nonsense (3:14), _The Tommyknockers_ (3:21).

Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://whythebirdsteve.tumblr.com/post/627341166234550272/derry-jukebox-a-stephen-king-fanvid-a-1950s)

Okay, of all the niche things I've ever made for or with my sister, this may be the nichest. So, some notes:

  1. I do vid things other than Stephen King, I just had so much material left over from my last Stephen King multiverse vid that I couldn't help myself.
  2. The uniting thread of this vid is "stories that are at least partially set in Derry" but really the uniting thread is "stories that reference and advance the mythology of _IT_ in any way because we love _IT_ ," except most of the adaptations don't actually include any of the lore and so it's more like "one thing I love set in Derry, one thing I love and one thing I have a rueful fondness for with no clear references to Derry whatever, and _Dreamcatcher._ " Say what you will about _Dreamcatcher,_ but it is partially set in Derry and also is arguably a movie.
  3. That _Simpsons_ clip gets stuck in my head every time I hum "Mr. Sandman." Technically, it's a send-up of _Stand by Me_ (there are greaser bullies that show up a second after the clip ends in the vid), but _Dreamcatcher_ is embarrassingly referential to _Stand by Me_ , too, so it flows in perfectly.
  4. Has anyone else ever noticed how many scary birds there are in Stephen King? [My sister and I have](https://whythebirdsteve.tumblr.com/). Sadly, clips are limited, as most directors neglect this important part of King canon.
  5. George A. Romero doesn't, but _The Dark Half_ is solidly a Castle Rock joint, so I tried to restrain myself. I'll have to save that for the sequel, "Castle Rock Around The Clock." Oh no. Oh no, I've made a mistake. I am definitely going to make that vid now. I don't have the time OR the inclination to watch the _Castle Rock_ TV show!
  6. The radio announcement is from [The Flying Saucer Song](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flying_Saucer_\(song\)), an early example of a mash-up.
  7. Have you ever noticed what a banger specifically the first 15 or 20 seconds of The Marcels' "Blue Moon" is? The gentleman in charge of the doo-wops goes off.
  8. I really did feel bad about sticking a very sincere Jake/Sadie vid in the middle of so much nonsense, so I made a separate post for [an extended version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001184).
  9. Apparently _Bag of Bones_ is also partly set in Derry but despite having it on my computer and having vidded it before, I sadly know nothing about it. It doesn't have Bev and Richie swing dancing or I would have read it.



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Only Have Eyes for You [Fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001184) by [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali)




End file.
